1,000 Words
by Walker of Nothing
Summary: The final hours of young lovers Shuyin and Lenne as the truth to their death is revealed. Caught between the war with Zanarkand and Bevelle, will they escape the conflict or become victims for the gristly battlefield.


Their Last Moments by Walker of Nothing

A/N: I would like to dedicate this story to a dear friend of mine, iAMwhatIamK (Hope aautocorrect didn't mess up your name) don't know when you'll see this...but I worked hard to pour my feelings into this story. It's a Final Fantasy X-2's lesser known characters, I hope you all enjoy.

_1,000 Words_

All I could do was run, gunshots piercing the stone columns and whizzing past my blonde hair. Guards shouting, adrenalin rushing, my lungs screaming for air, but I had to keep going. Nothing would stop me, she was all I had and without her...pain suddenly gripped my ankle as the bullet grazed past.

"Dammit, not now..." Despite the pain I couldn't stop, there was no alternative, I needed her...somehow I found the strength to keep going. More bullets getting closer and closer as they closed in, fear gripping my senses as the adrenaline rush wore off.

All I could think about was getting to Lenne, no matter how much pain I was in or how imminent the situation was, I had to stay strong. I could never forgive myself if anything happened to her because I couldn't protect her.

"Hold on...please just a little longer and I'll find you..."

"Don't let him escape alive!" They were closing in fast, if I didn't do something now to slow them down, then I'm finished.

Pulling out a smoke bomb, I chucked it in a desperate attempt to slow down my pursuers. Hitting the stone floor a couple of times before rupturing, releasing a smog like gas blinding the soldiers. Coughing, most of them breathing in the noxious gas coming to a hault trying to breathe but only inhaling more smoke.

Ducking through a side passage, I tried to catch my breath while staying out of sight. "Lenne...I will find you...I promise that no matter what happens I'll protect you." The pain in my chest only growing stronger...

Glancing down the corridor, I saw a familiar figure running towards the balconies. Without hesitating, I took off towards the balconies, I won't let them hurt you.

XxX

Tossing my heels aside, I ran as fast as I could in a desperate attempt to escape the executioners. All I wanted was to spend forever with you...but that dream seems so distant now.

"Don't let her get away, kill all survivors you find without mercy, that is a direct order!" I could hear them getting closer as the screams of families and innocent people were silenced by gunshots.

Why? Why does it have to end this way...so many people dying over power and greed...control for machines...stupid machines...

Suddenly crying out in pain as I felt it course through my entire body like I was on fire. Immobilized by fear, pain, shock and horror as I waited for them to close in and kill me the same way they did all those people.

Just when I thought all hope was lost, a ray of light descending from the heavens gently washed away the fatigue, pain, fear and filled my soul with a sort of peace. Gaining the feeling in my legs again I took off as fast I could putting as much distance between me and my pursuers as I possibly could.

Reaching a open area surrounded by balconies, seeing someone coming towards me I was about to run when I recognized who it was. My eyes welling up with tears as Shuyin embraced me tightly.

Staring into his deep blue deep eyes, tears streaming down my cheeks as I ran my hands through his blonde hair. Quietly whispering four words, the only words that mattered: "I love you Shuyin."

XxX

Embracing her tightly as I gently wiped away her tears, I could hear the soldiers closing in on us. Staring into her eyes I barely heard four words escape her mouth, smiling I whispered: I love you Lenne.

Lenne brushed the hair out of my eyes as she kissed me softly, our lips embracing as we spent our final moments together. Having no regrets, the two of us faced death, at least we could finally be at peace.

XxX

Soldiers lined up surrounding us from all sides, yet I felt as peace, even knowing that there was no escaping this time. As long as I am with Shuyin, nothing else matters to me.

Numb from shock I felt nothing as my body hit the cold floor pierced by dozens of bullets. Never taking my eyes off him, even as my spirit passed...our eyes never left each other.

XxX

Slowly falling, feeling nothing but the cold, stone floor, as my body slowly grew cold. I couldn't protect her while we were alive, but at least we could be together in peace forever.

No more wars, no more destruction, no more death. Just me, Lenne and paradise, a place where nothing can ever hurt us or drive us apart.

I only wish I could have done more...but for now, I'll enjoy the time we have together without worry.

XxX

A/N I thought I would change the ending of their final time together, if this touched your heart, please feel free to leave a review =^_^=


End file.
